A Simple Matter of Control
by missgeekgirl
Summary: Control issues aplenty. Some characters lose control others gain it. Could be considered a little bit cracky, but is definitely McSheppy. I don't own them I just play with them from time to time. Marked complete, but if ppl like it I might continue it.


At first Rodney didn't realize the ropes binding his wrists had been removed. Then, with the sharp pain of returning circulation came the realization that his hands were free. Clumsily he reached up and yanked the thick black hood from his head, revealing his surroundings. From the little he could see, the room appeared to be fairly small and dimly lit. The light was diffused but seemed harsh to his sensitive eyes. As he wiped away the streaming tears the room slowly came into focus.  
The removal of the sensory dampening hood also returned his hearing and a muffled groan to his right demanded his attention. Turning his head and squinting, Rodney could make out the figures of both Ronon and Teyla trussed up tightly lying still and unmoving on the floor.

Stumbling as he stood on shaky legs, he scrambled over to check on his unconscious teammates. Rodney had barely started to move when the whining sound of a bullet hitting the floor in front of his feet froze him in place. Raising his trembling hands above his head he turned slowly in the direction the shot came from. His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Sheppard casually leaning against the wall, gun in hand.

"Colonel...what the...you shot at me!" Rodney pointed an outraged finger at the smirking man.

"No, I shot at the floor. But only because I couldn't let you free Teyla and Ronon now could I?" Sheppard asked reasonably.

"And why not?" Rodney spluttered.

"Because, Vholgar'rtz doesn't want them untied."

"Who..." Rodney's puzzled question was interrupted by a narrow section of the wall hissing open. Acrid green light and thin streamers of mist spilled out of the opening. The poisonous light pooled on the floor as the vapour frothed around Sheppard's boots. Slowly the tips of long slender grey and black tentacles filled the doorway. They paused quivering, and tasting the air before slithering into the room. Rodney's jaw dropped in stunned horror as the pustule covered misshaped creature attached to the tentacles undulated into sight. The entrance closed seamlessly as the monstrosity stopped beside Sheppard. Several mottled tentacles twined up John's leg, while others wrapped around his waist sliding underneath his t-shirt. The Colonel grinned as he reached down to touch the appendages patting them fondly like a favored pet.

"Rodney, meet Vholgar'rtz. Vholgar'rtz this is Dr. McKay" John performed the surreal introduction with a smile and polite tilt to his head.

McKay's only reply was a thick swallow as he stared in sick fascination. The tentacles under John's t-shirt writhed and pulsed, moving slowly over his body. The soft cotton fabric bunched and lifted in their wake revealing a widening strip of skin. The strip of tanned flesh was marred with angry red marks. Raw blemishes that oozed some kind of clear colourless fluid.

"Now Rodney if you do exactly what Vholrar'rtz asks, no one will be hurt." Sheppard's voice was soothing and once again very reasonable.

Incredulously McKay looked from Sheppard to the creature at his side. "What? Oh I know, I'm unconscious and this is some kind of weird dream...oh wait, there's mist, are we back on the mist planet? Because if we are, I gotta tell you I much preferred the cute brunette neighbour to this freak show."

"McKay, don't insult the nice alien, he's being very generous. Vholgar'rtz just wants you to fix a few things for him."

The combination of horror and absurdness was simply too much for Rodney. He could feel the words welling up inside of him threatening to over spill. Hard as he tried, he could not contain them. McKay's expressive face flushed bright red as he began to rant and rave. Knowing this was really not the best thing he could be doing just made it worse.

The alien response was immediate, retracting it's tentacles from Sheppard's body it slithered closer to Rodney. The scientist whimpered and backed away, still talking and threatening and pleading. The creature stopped and turned back to the Colonel. Raising one thick tentacle and pointing it in McKay's direction it spoke.

"Colonel Sheppard, you will make him stop." It's voice was deep, and crusty.

The fact that the creature spoke english just fueled Rodney's ramblings. By now he was speaking at the sound of light words tripping over themselves. His voice climbing into the higher registers approaching a tone audible only to members of the canine family.

"Now, Colonel." The creature commanded.

Sheppard nodded and stepped away from the wall. He sauntered forward all loose limbs and lean grace. The Colonel's expression gave nothing away as he studied McKay's features. Leaning forward into Rodney's personal space Sheppard closed his eyes inhaling deeply almost as if he was scenting the scientist's fear. Opening his eyes, lips twisting in a predatory smirk, Sheppard slowly started to circle Rodney.

McKay's eyes were wide, rolling frantically, like stalked prey as he turned, tracking the the Colonel's movements. Rodney's voice cracked yet still he was talking. Panicked pleas for Sheppard to snap out of it, and breathless begging inter-spaced with random stream of consciousness.

Stopping once again in front of the scientist, Sheppard's eyes were heavy lidded and filled with dark promise. Reaching out he twisted his fists in the front of McKay's shirt, and yanked him forward. Rodney slammed into the warmth of Sheppard's body, breath rushing out of him in a squeak.

John released Rodney's shirt, his hands sliding up and over McKay's shoulders. The trail of his fingers over the back of Rodney's neck shivered sensation down the scientist's spine. Sheppard stared intently at Rodney's mouth, his expression becoming oddly gentle. Leaning in close his breath was hot as he licked at McKay's bottom lip. Rodney's lips parted slightly as he attempted to question what was happening and Sheppard pressed forward tasting him.

McKay's eyes drifted shut as John worked on coaxing a response from the shocked scientist. Sheppard was slow, and thorough, his fingers spread on Rodney's face, gently cradling his cheeks. With a soft sigh Rodney parted his lips further and his tongue slid against John's as the kiss deepened, turning hungry.

John pulled back chuckling huskily as Rodney leaned forward mindlessly chasing John's mouth. Sheppard brushed his thumb over McKay's moist swollen lips. His breath caught as Rodney nipped at the tip of his thumb, before enclosing it in the wet heat of his mouth sucking softly.

Sheppard leaned forward dragging his teeth along Rodney's throat rasping over the stubble at the scientist's jaw line until he reached McKay's ear. He licked slowly around the ridged edge then tugged gently on Rodney's earlobe. Moaning, Sheppard insinuated his leg between Rodney's thighs, pressing firmly against the heat of McKay's erection. Rodney's fingers flexed digging tightly into John's hips as he began to thrust, grinding against Sheppard's lean thigh.

"Enough! Colonel Sheppard you will bring him to the weapons room." The voice was harsh and demanding shattering the sensual haze enveloping both men.

Rodney's eyes flew open as Sheppard pulled reluctantly away from him. John shrugged apologetically as he bent down and picked up the hood Rodney had removed minutes earlier. Leaning in close he pressed a quick kiss against McKay's mouth before slipping the hood back over his head enclosing the scientist once again in the dark silence.


End file.
